I Want Crazy
by St. Genevieve
Summary: A series of oneshots involving all of my favorite Titan couples. Major RobStar, Flinx, and BBRae. Read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starfire was mad. No, not mad. She was furious. Absolutely, positively livid. She was close to her boiling point and it was really hard not to blast her offender to tiny bits using her starbolts.

Her offender, Robin, was sitting on the couch. He was smiling at something Cyborg had said and nodding. Star wanted to slap the smile off his face.

Robin looked up as she entered the room and gave her one of his best smiles. The one he only gives her. The one that makes Starfire's knees weak and her heart pound. The smile that makes her loves him.

Star pushed the feelings the smile awoke in her aside. Instead of smiling back she glared. She was going to kill him.

Robin, seeing his girlfriend's glare, stood and went over to her. Gently, he put his hand on her arm. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. Star couldn't seem to get the word out.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Starfire swallowed then answered, "What were you thinking today?"

"What do you mean?" Robin looked curious. Did he honestly not know?

"You nearly got yourself killed," Starfire cried, her voice rising several octaves.

Cyborg got up and slowly edged out of the room.

"Star-," Robin began.

"You could have died! Why would you throw yourself in front of me like that? Why would you push me out of the way at your own risk? I would have been fine, Robin. I'm not human!"

"But I am," Robin bellowed. "And I couldn't just let you get hurt, even if you are stringer than I am. I'm in love with you, Starfire. And I would rather die than see you hurt in any way."

Starfire melted. She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. "I love you, too," she whispered between kisses.

Sometime later the two young heroes left the Ops. center together. Robin's hair was mussed and Starfire's uniform was stretched oddly in a couple places, but neither teen seemed to care that much.

Star had never been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jinx was exhausted. She and Wally had stayed up all night watching movies and doing…other stuff. All she wanted to do was sleep, but Wally would have none of it.

"Please," her over-exuberant boyfriend pleaded.

"No," she growled, flipping over and covering her pink head with a pillow.

"But, Jinxie…IHOP," he whined.

"Don't call me Jinxie," Jinx snarled, sitting up and hitting her boyfriend with a pillow.

He grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor. "Please!"

Jinx ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Fine."

Wally let out a victorious shout and kissed his girlfriend soundly. God, he loved her.

When he pulled away, Jinx was grinning and her pale cheeks were the color of roses. "I hate you," she grumbled.

"No, you don't. You love me," Wally declared.

His girlfriend just rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"If you don't love me then why did you do that thing last night?"

Jinx raised her eyebrows. "Which thing?"

"The one with the-"

"Oh," she interrupted. "That thing. Fine. I love you. Happy now?"

"Yep." And with that he was gone.

Jinx stood and stretched like a cat. She never understood why her boyfriend wanted to wake her up before he got them breakfast. Maybe he was just an idiot.

"Wally is an idiot," Jinx said to herself.

"But I'm your idiot," Wally whispered in her ear.

Jinx grinned. "I know. What was I thinking?"

Wally set down their breakfast and swept her up into his arms. "You were thinking that I was devilishly handsome and charismatic."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Wally grinned. "You help me sleep at night."

"What we did last night doesn't count as sleeping," Jinx said playfully.

Wally laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Breakfast was forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**All the books mentioned in this chapter are real and awesome. I have read all of them. I think Raven might like them. **_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The knocking shook Raven from her meditation. She sighed, annoyed with whichever of her teammates decided to interrupt her.

She walked to the door and it slid open. There was no one in sight. The only thing in the hallway was a paperback book titled: _Daughter of the Forest_.

Raven glared at the book for a moment before reaching down and picking it up. She read the back. Apparently it was a retelling of the fairy tale of _The Six Swans_. She loved that story.

Raven sat down on her bed and stared at the book. It wouldn't hurt to read the first chapter…

Many hours later Raven went down to the Ops. Center. All the Titans were there; Robin and Starfire were kissing. Cyborg was cooking. And Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg.

Raven held up the book. "Who left this outside my door?"

Robin surfaced, shrugged, and went back to kissing his girlfriend. Cyborg shook his head and Beast Boy had his usual blank expression.

Raven rolled her eyes. "None of you?"

"Why would someone leave a book outside your room, Rae Rae?" Beast Boy raised his eyebrows at her.

"I have no idea," Raven said in a monotone. And with that she turned on her heel and went back to her room.

The next day a book called _The Night Circus_ was left outside her door. Then _City of Bones._ Then _Divergent_. The next day she got _Clockwork Angel_. And then _Eyes Like Stars_.

And finally Raven had had enough. On that seventh day she waited right outside her door, listening for the person to knock.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Raven burst through the door to see a Beast Boy standing in the hall, a book in hand.

He gave a surprised squeak, dropped the book, and transformed into a kitten. Rave stared at him.

"So…you've been leaving the books?"

The green kitten nodded.

"Why?"

Beast Boy phased back. "Uhh…I thought you'd like them."

"Really?" Raven asked, incredulous.

"Yeah…see, I like you. A lot. Not as a friend. And I just wanted to do something nice for yo-mmph."

Beast Boy was silenced as Raven's lips covered his. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_This one is set before the events of chapter one. I just really wondered how awkward Robin would be telling Star he loved her. *creepy smile and snorty laugh* I also have an allusion somewhere in there. See if you can spot it and tell me what it is in your reviews. _

Robin was dead tired. Every part of his body ached. The Titans had gotten creamed by some radioactive robot thing that had attacked Jump City. They'd beaten it, but the battle had been hard.

Sometimes he hated being a hero. It was hard. Harder that anyone could have imagined. Perhaps he shouldn't have joined a team. It meant worrying about his friends. And that meant weakness.

Perhaps he and Star shouldn't have started dating. If she got hurt he would never forgive himself. She was everything to him. Just seeing her get punched by some villain was enough to give him a mini heart attack.

What was wrong with him? What were these strange feelings growing inside his chest? Why was it that all he wanted to do was be with Starfire?

Robin sighed. He was going crazy. That was probably it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Robin resisted the urge to yell and went to answer the door. "What?" he practically growled.

Raven gave him a look. "I can feel your confusion and gooey emotions from across the building. Please just tell Starfire you love her and be done with it. You're giving me a headache."

Robin's eyes widened. "I…I don't love Starfire. We're just dating."

Raven gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Robin, I'm an empath. I can feel your emotions. The love is rolling off you and your girlfriend in waves. Just being in the same room as you two is gag-worthy. Tell her you love her or I'll send you into a different dimension filled with demons."

And with that the purple-haired girl turned on her heel and left.

Robin shut the door and sat down on his bed. Love. He'd never really loved anyone besides Bruce and Alfred since his parents had died. He didn't really know how to say it. Not to Starfire.

But…Raven was right. He did love Star. She was so beautiful and strong and sweet. Every time she touched him set him alight. When Robin was with her…he could fly. Literally.

0~0~0~0

The next day Robin and Starfire sat side by side on the couch. Her head was resting on his shoulder as they watched a weird TV show about a time-traveling alien saving London. For some reason Star was loving it.

He wasn't paying attention to the TV show. Instead he was sneaking glances at her. He loved the way her eyes lit up when something happened. He had to tell her. Now.

He paused the TV. "Star?"

"Yes, Robin?" Her green eyes sparkled up at him.

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course. And you are mine."

"Iloveyou," Robin muttered.

Starfire froze. "You…you what?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I love you."

Starfire's squeal was loud in his ears and her lips were warm on his.

"I love you, too," she whispered between kisses.


End file.
